Will You Stop Me From Falling
by Goodygurrl2010
Summary: Sakura Ms. Perfect RIGHT? WRONG Watch her as she finally finds the cure to her self imposed illness. Watch as she trades one drug in for two new ones.  NaruSakuSasu


Okay so I have this idea for a story I don't know how it's going to work but I'm gonna see where this goes. This story will get graphic. There will be alcohol and drug abuse, as well as death, physical as well as mental abuse, sex, and maybe talk about rape. (I don't like doing rape scenes.)

* * *

Sakura Haruno walked through the halls of Firefox High School. She sighed at the prospects of her day. It was almost over and yet she had so much to do. She felt her arm start shaking again, she sighed as she grasped it tightly to stop the quakes.

Her eyes felt heavy and her normally sparkling eyes held the wariness of her day, she sighed again once more pulling the dark sweater more securely around her arms.

As she rounded the corner she saw the group of boys who ran the school. Her eyes lingered on the two in the middle, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the Kyuubi and Black Ice of the school. They were the most desirably bad boys in the school and like always they were surrounded by their gang. She shook her head as she turned into the room that held the student counsel.

"You're late" she heard ring from the boy who sat before her. She sighed at him, Ruzo; he was such a prick to her. "I know and I'm sorry" she said as she took her seat, and prepared to take the entire speeches in stride.

Sakura sighed as she exited the conference room. '3 hours' she groaned in her head. She headed outside her black zip up sweatshirt pulled over her body. "Hey baby" she heard a males voice echo behind her. She looked over seeing that Kiba boy, Inu, was what they called him. She looked around in wonder at who he had been calling too. "Hey Pinky" he waved to her. 'Pinky?' she thought raising her eyebrow and silently fuming to herself. She turned away and walked off.

"What the hell is up her ass?" Kiba said rudely to the group around him. "I don't know but I know what I'd like to put up there" came the reply from the blonde fox. "Forget about it" Shikamaru said to the leering 'fox'. "Why?" came a reply from the ice prince. "Because she's Ms. Perfect, perfect grades, attitude, a complete goody goody." He told them. "Damn, but still it would be fun" came the reply from the fox as a smirk crossed his handsome face.

Sakura opened the door to the empty apartment that was her home ever since her mother had died and her father had ditched her. She sighed as she ascended the stairs to her one room apartment. As she finally entered her dreary apartment she allowed herself to collapse on her futon. She racked her nails over the hidden skin of her arms as she felt her head swim and she body shake more fiercely. She groaned as she pushed herself from the place she had plopped herself in. She reached towards a brick slowly pulling it away from the wall. Slowly she pulled out the syringe that lay nestled behind it. She sighed as she took it over to her bed taking the rubber that lay on the nearby table she tied to tightly around her arm and prepared herself for the pain that would swamp her as the large needle pierced her skin. She winced as she willed herself to keep her eyes open to prevent any mistakes. As she injected the opiate into her system she removed the needle. She looked blankly at the needle that still dripped with her blood. She squeezed it tightly her knuckles turning white before she threw it at the nearby wall watching it shatter on contact. She ground her teeth hating herself even as the drug began to take effect and her body began to go numb. "Why" she said softly to herself as she laid her head in her hands. The same tears that came every time slipped through her lids and crashed onto the loose denim fabric that was her pants. 'Why' she thought again as her body went light and her head became fuzzy. 'Why' she asked herself again as she allowed her body to slump on the futon and her mind drifted away from her reality. The last of her tears rolling down her stained cheek.

* * *

OK so this is the first chapter and if you want to read more tell me and I'll continue it. 


End file.
